


志愿服务

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: cp：伉俪/笔谦/嘉宜





	1. Chapter 1

===

 

 

王puppy：Marky我刚才去了医院，大事不好了：（

Mark_tuan：医院？你怎么了？

Mark_tuan：？？？

Mark_tuan：接电话

Mark_tuan：我马上回来

 

段宜恩刚下节目就接到王嘉尔的短信，再问王嘉尔又不睬他，等他火急火燎赶回宿舍一脚踹开门，正对着门口坐在沙发上的朴珍荣就给了他一个警告的眼神。他走过去，看到刚才被玄关挡住的另外两个人。

“Jackson呢？”

朴珍荣和林在范同时抬头看了他一眼，林在范似乎想说什么，但朴珍荣对他比了个噤声的手势，示意段宜恩跟自己出去。林在范点点头，目光又转回原来的位置，段宜恩这才发现他们队里最小的弟弟正枕着林在范的大腿打瞌睡。

什么情况？

朴珍荣把他拉到自己房间关上门，“Jackson跟你说了吧？”

段宜恩点头，“他说去了医院但没说什么事。”

朴珍荣唔了一声，表情像是讲台上突然宣布今天要随堂抽查的教授，以制造紧张气氛为乐，“有谦是omega。”

段宜恩反应了两秒，“……咦？”

“我也是这个反应。”朴珍荣一摊手，“你家那位大呼小叫就差没让全医院的人都来围观。”

段宜恩冷汗。

“我把Jackson赶出去了，他这两天可能得睡在其他地方，有谦刚分化很不稳定，让alpha呆在身边太危险了。”朴珍荣跟他解释，像怕他误会似地又加了一句，“医生这么说的。”

段宜恩表示理解，但突然又想起此时正在外面的另一个alpha，“那在范他……”

“得有人做临时标记，”朴珍荣说，“Jackson拒绝了，只有哥来做。”

段宜恩了然，空气中几乎察觉不到omega的气息，想来是被alpha的信息素压制了下去，也难怪他进门的时候压根没往那方面想。

“但这事还是让我吃了一惊。”朴珍荣拉开门准备出去的时候他开口，“我还和Jackson赌了五万块他是alpha来着。”

“五万块算什么，反正你早晚什么都得输给他。”朴珍荣丢下话头也不回地走了。

 

作为一个二十岁才刚刚分化的晚熟omega，金有谦因祸得福被放了一个月假。他对自己会成为omega其实有些自觉，分化前几个月他发现自己对信息素突然敏感了起来，原本在他心里只是一个代名词的alpha气味如今却变得如同刺一般磨砺着他的神经，突然发作又消失的疲劳，头痛，还有面对alpha老师训话时莫名生出的臣服感。所以当陪着一起去的王嘉尔吓得目瞪口呆，身为当事人的他倒是平静地接受了这个结果。

他查过资料，除了需要按时接受alpha信息素，成为omega并不会给他带来多少生活上的不便，唯一的问题是他并不能享用医院那些alpha志愿者提供的免费服务。

“即时是临时标记，omega也很容易对alpha产生依赖感。”医生说，“这也是我们恕不提供志愿者个人信息的原因之一。”

“我不说你也知道，我们不可能冒这个险。”经纪人想都没想，“你选一个，我去问。”

他当时说了什么，他应该是说了都可以。他不想担这个责任，两个都是有了伴的alpha，他不管怎么选都很尴尬。

经纪人丢下他出去打了个电话，“在范说他过来，你在这里等一会儿。”

金有谦松了口气，有人帮他做了选择，至少现在他不用感到对不起队里另一个哥哥。

 

金有谦揉揉眼睛，发现自己正从正下方仰视林在范的下巴。他用依旧昏沉的脑袋想了想，意识到自己躺在对方腿上。

林在范用手背试试他的额头，又凑近吸了吸鼻子，“醒了？”

金有谦摇摇头，凉丝丝的手指碰到皮肤上就像山泉水一样舒服，他忍不住抓住了那只想离开的手腕。

林在范任由他抓着，表情没什么变化，“饿吗？珍荣帮你做了汤，起来喝一点。”

“我不想吃……”金有谦在过于柔软的沙发上好不容易才翻了个身朝向另一边，鼻腔里萦绕的草莓味愈发浓烈了起来。

“去床上睡。”林在范用一种拎猫的手势想把他拽起来。可惜金有谦的体型比nora差太多，硬赖着不起的后果就是整只挂在了对方身上。

“嘤……”金有谦的鼻尖撞上了林在范的下巴，他还没来得及把疼出的泪花擦掉，伸出的手臂就自动调转方向裹住了怀里散发着甜味的alpha，口鼻间瞬间拔高的信息素浓度让他体内的躁动不可思议地安静了下来。

林在范知道他刚分化难受，就没去管两人现在处于一种什么样的诡异姿势，继续用惯常撸猫的手势呼噜金有谦后颈，直到omega缠着他舒服地发出了和真正的猫咪一样的声音。

林在范瞥了一眼手边那本omega护理指南，想起经纪人满脸担心千叮咛万嘱咐一定要好好照顾有谦的画面。开玩笑，他又不是没见过omega，这还用照书学？

被撸毛撸得心满意足的金有谦喝完朴珍荣端来的热乎乎的排骨汤，顺便心疼了一秒从房间里被丢出来的bambam。

“哥。”

金有谦听话地准备回房睡觉的时候听到朴珍荣在他身后叫住了林在范，他停下脚步跟着回头，可朴珍荣拽着林在范小声说着什么，只留给他一个后脑勺。alpha似乎被他的话逗乐了，低下头飞快偷了个吻。金有谦立马调转视线假装没瞧见，另一边的泰国仔却在耿直地大喊没眼看，结果毫无意外被朴珍荣揍了。

林在范撇下滚成一团的两人走到他面前，“去睡吧，我跟bambam换了房间。”

“哦。”

刚出新手村的金有谦其实在“身为omega该具备的常识“这方面还没多少自觉，所以他最开始并不明白林在范跟bambam换房间的理由，直到他大冬天半夜里被硬生生热醒，抱着被子难过地滚来滚去扑通一声掉到地上为止。金有谦烧得迷迷糊糊的，只感觉有人把他从床底下刨出来又搁回枕头上，有人在他耳边说了什么，他试图伸出手，再然后就什么都不知道了。

 

金有谦再醒的时候段宜恩在房间里陪他，他软绵绵地叫了一声Mark哥，段宜恩听见了赶忙放下手机靠过来。

“你怎么样，有没有哪里痛？”

金有谦想坐起来，段宜恩马上给他腰后面垫了个枕头。

“第一次也正常嘛。”段宜恩完全没注意他瞬间僵硬的表情，还一脸欣慰地拍拍他肩膀，“我们有谦终于也长大了啊。”

金有谦直觉昨天晚上一定发生了什么不好的事，他首先怀疑是他把林在范睡了，或者林在范把他睡了？还是其实他俩啥都没有，只是他队长半夜梦游把他捡回了床上？

段宜恩歪着脑袋看他半天，“真没印象？”

金有谦疯狂摇头。

“那就没办法了，你自己去问在范吧。”段宜恩想起昨天晚上混乱的局面就头大。他不是没想过让王嘉尔帮忙临时标记的可能性，虽然医生建议刚分化的omega还是摄取同一来源的信息素比较好，但他一直对朴珍荣内心究竟怎么想感到不安。

omega对alpha同样会有独占欲，他知道这种情况只能在队里的两个alpha之间做选择，不是林在范就是王嘉尔，区别只是在考验朴珍荣和他谁更能忍。而昨晚已经证明了答案显然是朴珍荣，最后连两个beta都被折腾醒了，朴珍荣居然还能呆在自己房里不出门，段宜恩对此只有佩服一个词可以形容。

金有谦放弃了从段宜恩那里寻找答案，他也了解他Mark哥，他说没什么可能他真的觉得没什么，再问也问不出个所以然。

段宜恩看他醒了，嘱咐了两句就回了自己房间。金有谦也差不多躺够了，慢腾腾爬起床结果在厨房碰见了觅食的bambam。

bambam一见他像见了鬼一样，“看不出看不出，可以可以，猛的猛的。”

“敢不敢说人话。”

bambam咽了咽口水，“你俩昨天晚上甜到荣宰哥想杀人——我是说字面上的。”

“字面上的甜还是字面上的想杀人？”

“都有。”bambam说，“据说你是巧克力味的。”

金有谦昏厥，“所以？”

bambam捂住眼睛，“不要让我再想起那个画面，会瞎。“

“说得他好像看到一样。”等金有谦终于在录音室门口堵到独自一人的林在范，alpha听了他的复述只是满不在乎地嘁了一声，“没人看到，放心，我有叫Mark哥好好把门挡住。”

金有谦注意到对方手腕上新添的绷带，林在范顺着他视线看过去，“哦，这下知道你可比你珍荣哥暴力多了。“

“Σ('◉⌓◉’)？？？”

林在范看他一脸不相信的样子，“还想看看其他证据？“

”不用不用，哈哈哈。“

“还以为你属狗的。”alpha半真半假地抱怨，“我这么多年都没被咬成这样，太狠了。”

他犹豫了一下，“哥，我其实是想问，嗯……我们到底有没有……“

“？”

“那个……标记什么的，嗯……”

“你不记得了？“林在范有些意外，”和上回一样临时的，不知道能不能维持到下礼拜。“

“哦。”金有谦点了点头，其实他真正想问的不是这个，但林在范的回答堵得他没法再问下去。

过了两天终于合体的七个人久违地一起上了节目，上台之前经纪人专门跑来问了一次金有谦状态如何。坐在另一边吹头发的林在范隔着段宜恩和朴珍荣朝他看过来，仿佛能听见他们在说什么。队里的另一个alpha今天也在，整个候机室里飘着一股呛人的火药味。金有谦揉揉鼻子，告诉经纪人不用担心，但很显然他的承诺并不能让对方放心。

“谦米谦米～”bambam在门外拉长了声音叫他，可等金有谦出去bambam就一缩脖子逃走了，紧接着他就看到林在范和许久不见的王嘉尔在不远处的盥洗室门口等他。金有谦猜想估计经纪人嘱咐了什么，伸头缩头都是一刀，他鼓起勇气走过去，“哥？”

王嘉尔一副想立马给他个熊抱可又被警告过的委屈样子，待在原地缩着手脚，“我超超超级想念谦米啊！！”

金有谦觉得有点诡异，虽然他知道以前王嘉尔说话就是这种风格，可成为omega之后类似的语气听起来却没了以前喜欢的那种亲昵。他局促地站在那里，王嘉尔身上的味道对他有种压迫感，他几乎能听见自己脉搏鼓动的声音。

林在范退后了一步，把更多的空间留给他们，“怎么样？”

王嘉尔也担心地看着他，“谦米？”

金有谦都不明白他们在问什么，更枉提回答。

王嘉尔试着又靠近一些，“谦米不舒服的话要说啦。”

等金有谦的背贴上冰冷的瓷砖，他才意识到自己刚刚一直在后退试图远离面前的alpha。几次试探之后王嘉尔望着快要哭出来的金有谦终于停下脚步摊了摊手，“哎呀，Marky都说了是天性嘛。”

林在范不置可否，不过还是走过来抱了抱恨不得钻进墙里的omega。想要安抚比自己大只的对象在彼此都站着的情况下着实有点困难，林在范费劲地伸手撸了把染成金色的头毛，感觉对方下巴尖儿戳到了自己肩膀。

王嘉尔识趣地一个人回了休息室，一进门四双眼睛就同时转过来，探照灯似地把他从头到脚扫了几圈又神色各异地移开视线。

“Marky……“王嘉尔趴在自家omega背上偷看朴珍荣，段宜恩跟着叹了口气。试过就可以了吧？他们也不是想逃避责任。

朴珍荣在另一边安静地坐着，强迫自己把手机里的天气预报一个字一个字来回读了三遍，直到经纪人来催他们上台。

候场的时候林在范挤到他身边捏了捏他的手指，这是他们平日惯常的亲昵动作，可这会儿朴珍荣完全不想睬他，金有谦在他另一边全神贯注看着台上，身上带着一股他再熟悉不过的甜味儿。

超生气。

整场表演下来连路人都看出朴珍荣心情不好，知道自己处于风暴中心的金有谦在保姆车上心虚地挑了个离俩人最远的位置，一个人缩在后排的角落。

好在朴珍荣虽然面上不爽，但到底克制着没拿任何人撒气，一到宿舍就躲回了自己房间。等都收拾好了又交代完第二天的行程，林在范才去敲朴珍荣的房门，让金有谦意外的是接下来并没有上演被拒之门外的狗血戏码，alpha顺利进了房间。剩下几个人在外面屏气凝神等了一会儿，生怕他们有什么事可以立刻冲进去，结果里面始终安安静静的简直让人怀疑两个人是不是真的光睡觉了。

终于被放回自己房间的bambam不一会儿就睡得人仰马翻，金有谦却躺了半天也睡不着。总觉得缺了点什么，他抓抓头发，跑去客厅抱了个靠枕回来。可抱着东西也睡不着，金有谦睁着眼睛差点把天花板瞪出一个洞，最后还是放弃了跑去客厅里看电视。

朴珍荣这一边也睡得不安稳，照理说好久没和自家alpha亲近他今晚应该睡得很好才对，可他迷迷糊糊在林在范臂弯里醒过来的时候发现还是半夜。朴珍荣吸吸鼻子又往alpha怀里拱了拱，蜷在毯子下面的两个人就像两只在盒子里滚来滚去互相依偎的猫，林在范大概没醒，很自然地伸手搂住了他。

这个时候朴珍荣闻到了巧克力的香味，他在心里呻吟了一声，试图把其他omega的味道从大脑里驱赶出去。可年轻omega的气味又急又冲，丝毫不懂得压制的后果是朴珍荣发现自己下腹也跟着慢慢燥热了起来。

“……珍荣？”

林在范在他头顶模模糊糊地说，朴珍荣恼火地把脸埋到对方胸口，不想去面对逐渐升起的欲望。alpha怎么会不知道他身上发生了什么，轻笑了一声伸手去摸他下面。

“我们小桃子什么时候变得这么害羞了。”

从睡梦中被弄醒的alpha声音还带着困倦，可沙哑得足够好听，朴珍荣的手指覆上对方的动作，“哥……”

“嗯？”

omega这会儿被摸得舒服得只会哼哼，说不出其他话。朴珍荣仰头凑上去亲了亲林在范的嘴唇，甜甜的草莓味沾在他的舌尖上。

床头调成静音的手机亮了一下，朴珍荣本来不想管它，可那屏幕亮起来似乎就不想消停，他只好把它拿过来，“谁啊大半夜的……”

锁屏上接二连三跳出几个kakao对话框，是署名Mark发来的私聊。

Mark_tuan：在范，醒着吗

Mark_tuan：不好意思

Mark_tuan：来看一下有谦，我觉得他不太好

朴珍荣被屏幕的亮光刺得眨了眨眼睛，林在范从他手里抽走了手机。

“哥！”他突然有点委屈，可又说不出什么来。

alpha没动，揿掉了手机屏幕重新搂紧他，“睡吧。”

朴珍荣有些意外林在范的回答，他已经做好了被丢下的准备——虽然委屈但他知道那是林在范会做出的选择，他是他一个人的alpha，但不是他一个人的队长——林在范此时的反应让他生出些不知该不该高兴的疑虑。

“有谦他……”

“你希望我去吗？”林在范打断他。

朴珍荣看不清对方的表情，不知道是在征求意见还是反问。他慢慢摇了摇头，“不……”

“那就睡吧。”林在范说，“明天早上再去，会没事的。”

omega似乎犹豫了一下，但还是听话地靠过来，被自家alpha圈在了怀里。

 

段宜恩抱着全身通红的金有谦不知如何是好，突然出现发情期症状的omega绝望又无助地用鼻尖拼命蹭他脖子，可他除了心疼之外无法提供任何安慰。

王嘉尔穿着睡衣站在几步开外，“我们没有办法，必须去找在范哥。”他换了中文，“我去叫他，我不信他没醒。”

段宜恩没有立刻答应，他知道林在范现在和朴珍荣在一起。

“嘉嘉，你要不要再试一下？“

王嘉尔皱了皱眉，“为什么？“

“就……”段宜恩也不知道怎么说。

“是在范哥自己答应的，又没有人强迫他。”alpha说，“不是我们的过错，没必要自责。”

段宜恩转过来看已经哭得满脸是泪的金有谦，被陌生的情欲折磨到疯的omega紧紧攥住他的手腕，“帮、帮帮我……Mark哥……呜呜，好难受……“

“况且他这样我怀疑临时标记都没用。”王嘉尔站在段宜恩背后，在段宜恩怀里发抖的omega对他的信息素没有丝毫反应，“他对我完全没反应，不像是正常的发情。”

“那怎么办……“

“我去叫他。“王嘉尔说，“这样要出事的。”

 

朴珍荣在医院走廊里坐着，两只手无意识地绞在一起。他已经一个人等了好久，Jackson帮他们把金有谦护送到医院后就被经纪人赶了回去，而林在范被医生一起关进了病房到现在还没出来。

他有点慌，Jackson来敲门强行把林在范拖出去的时候他还很不开心，可等他看到金有谦的状态就知道情况不妙。omega烧得厉害，空气中却几乎闻不到信息素的味道。林在范显然跟他想到了一块儿，立马打电话叫经纪人把人送到了医院。

诊室的玻璃门终于打开了，朴珍荣腾地跳起来冲到医生面前，“他、他怎么样！”

医生看了看他，“你是？”

“我……”

朴珍荣刚想说我是他朋友，又担心朋友这层关系不足以让医生回答他的问题。

“他是我的omega。”跟在医生后面出来的林在范回答，攥住他还在发抖的手指包在自己掌心里。

医生打量了他们一下，“为了保护病人隐私，具体情况还是得等病人醒了再由他决定是不是告诉你们。”

林在范点头谢过了医生。他回握着alpha的手，还有些后怕，“哥，有谦到底怎么了？”

“我也不知道。”林在范安抚地拍了拍他的背，“现在已经没事了，明天等有谦醒了我们再问问医生。”

朴珍荣抿着嘴没说话。

“走吧，你早上还有行程，没几个小时可睡了。”

“哥……”

林在范停下脚步等他开口。

“是不是因为我们……有谦才会……”

“就算是也是因为我。”alpha搂过他的肩膀，亲了亲他冻得通红的耳朵尖儿，“别瞎想了。”

虽然有林在范的安慰，但朴珍荣还是无法放下“自己造成了这种局面”的忧虑。回到宿舍经纪人通知他们金有谦最近的行程全部取消，后面的几场表演他们得适应少一个人的站位。

“林在范，我没提醒你要特别注意有谦？”PD说，“不把我的话放在眼里？”

PD很少亲自来找他们，更是罕有用这么严厉的口气跟他们说话。朴珍荣有点吓到，他偷偷抬眼去瞧站在前排的alpha的背影，结果不小心被抓了个正着。

“还有你。”对方憋了一口气似乎想训他什么，但还是硬生生刹住车转向了另一个omega，“可以的话这两天Mark你帮着多照看点。”

自己有这么不值得信任吗？PD把林在范叫走了以后朴珍荣闷闷不乐，倒是段宜恩有点不好意思，“珍荣啊，PD哥也是担心你才……”

他相信朴珍荣没有恶意，被迫和别人分享自己的爱人任谁都不会好受，但有时候的确很难找到两全其美的办法。

“我没事，Mark哥。”朴珍荣说，这句话在他脑子里自欺欺人盘旋了一天，晚上睡觉的时候他给还没回来的林在范发短信问他在哪里，林在范不回他，他又不敢打电话，怕林在范有行程或者正和有谦在一起。他抓着手机犹豫了半天，把电话号码输了又删，最后还是郁闷地上床睡觉了。

第二天早上他和往常一样窝在林在范怀里醒过来。不知道这人什么时候回来的，自己居然也没察觉。朴珍荣在心里叹了口气，恋恋不舍地呼吸着身边令人安心的气息，alpha身上依然是他熟悉的甜草莓味，并闻不出其他人的味道。难道昨天那么晚真是跑行程去了？朴珍荣把玩着对方睡衣胸前的线头，一边在脑子里胡思乱想。可惜今天并不是休息日，就算赖床也不能耽搁太久，当朴珍荣顶着鸟窝头晃进餐厅的时候段宜恩和王嘉尔已经帮大家准备好了早餐。

“哇Mark哥好贤惠！”崔荣宰用夸张的语气感慨，“大发！连煎鸡蛋都有！”

朴珍荣在食物的香气里吸了吸鼻子却没什么胃口，坐在他旁边的林在范伸长胳膊越过他从崔荣宰面前的盘子里夹走了那两个荷包蛋。

崔荣宰：……

alpha啊呜一口吞掉了半个蛋才注意到对面怨念的眼神，“怎么了？”

崔荣宰生气地拿勺子用力搅着碗里的米饭，“哥也不给我留一个！”

林在范低头看看自己碗里，又看看对面日常卖萌撒娇的崔荣宰，还是放弃地把荷包蛋夹回了一个给他，结果一回头看到自家omega也眼巴巴看着自己碗里。

“我咬过了。”

朴珍荣乖巧地把自己的碗推过来。

“……”

“哇真是的你们要不要这么可怜？！王总又不是养不起你们。”餐桌另一边的王嘉尔看不下去了，“哥哥再帮你们做就是了！”

段宜恩难得大方地靠在王嘉尔肩上跟着笑，“王总今天下厨，不要浪费了。”

吵吵闹闹吃完早饭后大家都有自己的行程，换衣服的时候朴珍荣从背后抱了抱林在范，“哥，我们是不是该去看看有谦？”

“我问了经纪人再通知你们。”林在范谨慎地说，“这种事……目标越小越好吧。”

朴珍荣点了点头。

结果当天能排出档期的只有bambam，从下午开始一路打闹到晚上的忙内line在段宜恩和林在范进来的时候正在比赛装死。

林在范嫌弃地踢了踢地上的bambam，“要擦地板回家擦去。”

bambam扁了扁嘴爬起来，“在范哥真讨厌，我都快赢了。”

段宜恩把经纪人嘱咐带的东西搁在床头柜上，把毫无自觉的beta拎出去又折回来，“我的任务完成了？”

林在范嗯了一声，目光却看向正歪着身子试图从袋子里掏苹果的金有谦，“麻烦Mark哥了。”

段宜恩跟他挥挥手把bambam带走了，好不容易掏出一个苹果却意识到自己正跟alpha独处一室的金有谦突然紧张起来——他以前就有点怕林在范，后来大家慢慢熟悉起来他才逐渐放开变成众人口中要上天的忙内，可自从分化成omega之后以前那种感觉又偷偷摸摸卷土重来——他抱着怀里的苹果向床脚缩去。

“今天有没有好一点？”林在范倒是很公事公办地关心他，“昨晚把我们都吓了一跳。”

金有谦老老实实地点头。他白天已经听医生解释了一遍病情，说是他的信息素水平还没法自己保持稳定，缺少外界有效干预的话容易波动，而等体内alpha信息素降到谷底的时候就会出现急性戒断症状。

“那医生应该也有告诉你该怎么办了。”

林在范向来是那种速战速决的性格，必须要做的事情拖得再久也还是要做。他把经纪人交托的东西倒在床上，伸手捂住了一脸惊恐的omega的眼睛。

“一会儿记得声音小一点。”

 

金有谦觉得整个人都不好了。他浑身无力地趴在他家队长怀里，全身上下都跟水里捞出来似的，脸上哭得全是自己的眼泪，另一个湿透的地方他简直没脸去想。alpha一手按摩着他的后颈，另一只手翻着床头bambam捎来的杂志，仿佛刚才什么也没发生。

“休息过来了？”

金有谦想说不，他浑身上下的肌肉一动就疼，但奇怪的是又不是那种尖锐的疼痛，反而更像是连着练了一天舞之后那种透支的酸爽。

林在范瞄了眼手边的仪器，“我们至少还得再来两次。”

“不行了，放过我吧……”他哭唧唧，“会死人的……”

“不会的。”alpha面无表情，“刚才不是感觉很好吗？”

就是感觉太好了才要命啊！金有谦心里抓狂，身体却根本不听使唤，他感觉对方的手指摸到了他刚刚被过度刺激过的下半身。

“呜呜呜……”他连哭都哭不连贯，“哥……在范哥……呜呜……不要了……”

林在范不睬他，他知道这种时候omega都口是心非，他用指尖剥开潮湿柔软的入口，已经尝过甜头的肉穴立刻食髓知味缠了上来。omega小小地尖叫一声，整个人像被抽空了力气般瘫软在他怀里。

可这还不够。林在范回忆着护理指南里面写的步骤，把手往更深处探去。用这种方式抚慰omega他其实也没什么经验，他比朴珍荣早分化，等朴珍荣分化的时候他们直接就一步到位跳过这个步骤滚上了床，他们两情相悦，后来的发情期也从没想过还有这种操作。

最佳方式是找到生殖腔入口，并着重给予刺激。林在范一边默背书里划出的要点，一边用两根手指仔细摸索着每一寸黏膜。从里到外被彻底打开的omega可没他这么气定神闲，撅着屁股无力反抗的金有谦被这种外科医生一样缓慢又色情的手法搞得要疯。

好舒服……可是又差了点什么。他把脸贴在对方腿上，像是撒娇般反复叫着alpha名字。林在范以为他要说什么，停下了手上的动作，没想到omega马上红着眼睛一脸渴求地蹭上来，粉色的舌尖在他眼前一晃而过。

他找对地方了吗？林在范很迷茫，下一秒就被扑倒在狭小的病床上。他们高大的忙内此时完全变身一只需要主人疼爱的幼犬，攀着他的手臂用湿漉漉的屁股不停蹭他大腿。

林在范头好疼，他试图伸手去够掉在旁边的硅胶玩具，可omega反应敏捷一把抓住他的手就往身后塞。

“唉，行吧行吧。”林在范放弃了，任由对方骑在他身上用屁股操他的手指，至少这下他不用花力气，也不用担心有没有达到预期的治疗效果了。可等缺乏经验的omega终于意识到光靠手指这种程度的粗细并不能彻底缓解自己的症状，他开始出于本能去寻找能满足他的东西。

“喂，这个不行。”林在范挡住金有谦不自觉朝自己胯下游移的手，拿起旁边沾满了不明液体的假丁丁随便在床单上擦了擦然后塞他手里，“给。”

金有谦委屈地快要哭出来，没有什么比得不到满足的欲望更让人煎熬，给过他标记的alpha就在面前，他没法接受只能用冷冰冰的工具抚慰自己的现实。他可怜巴巴地看着林在范，拒绝把手上的东西塞进屁股里。

林在范叹了口气，接过他手里湿答答的假阴茎，“过来我帮你。”

……结果最后还是被玩具操了，还被操得很爽，好想死。金有谦捂着脖子上新鲜的牙印，一脸生无可恋把头埋在被子里逃避现实。林在范如释重负，穿着湿了半截的裤子拿起终于显示出正常值的监测仪去找医生，等他回来床上依然有一个大大的鼓包，这回他没再走近。

“医生说没问题了，好好休息，明天哥来接你出院。”

空气中飘着甜甜的巧克力味，被子里的鸵鸟没理他，大概清醒过来后终于找回了走失已久的羞耻感。林在范本来想安慰说这没什么，又怕再刺激到忙内的薄脸皮，只好摸摸鼻子带上门赶紧走了。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

金有谦出院后感受到了前所未有的集体温暖，不光两个alpha，连队里两个beta都对他照顾有加，唯一和他还有点别扭的朴珍荣因为愧疚着自己害他进了医院，面上倒也相安无事地处着。

金有谦又休息了一个礼拜，开始决心把拉下的进度补起来。虽然经纪人警告他不许单独出门，可他想着宿舍到公司没几步路，再说又过了这么久，连对信息素极度敏感的崔荣宰都不再躲着他了，应该没什么大问题。

他们的练习室在四楼，金有谦一拉开大门就觉得气氛不对。

“谦米你就这么从大街上走过来的？”崔荣宰一脸古怪地说。

他点头，“怎么了？”

崔荣宰没睬他，扭过头去看林在范，“哥我下楼买瓶水！”beta离他两丈远绕过他身边，“放心啦，珍荣哥等会儿来了我会帮你拉住他的。”

金有谦还没反应过来发生了什么，崔荣宰就一溜烟儿跑了。林在范无奈地擦着头上的汗看他，“你稍微有点自觉行不行？”

“咦？”金有谦掀起自己的衣服用力闻闻，白白的小肚子露出来了也不知道，“有味道？我怎么闻不到？”

林在范看他那副傻样简直心累，“得了得了，过来吧。”

“……：D”

不管是作为自家队长还是有过临时标记关系的alpha，林在范的话现在都对他有一种天然的说服力，金有谦发现自己不仅立马屁颠屁颠跑了过去，还为服从了对方的命令而感到非常开心。

信息素这玩意儿真他妈可怕。

 

朴珍荣和崔荣宰一起进来的时候看到忙内一个人在镜子前勤奋地练舞，林在范则懒洋洋地趴在沙发上吹着电风扇写他的歌词，朴珍荣丢下揉着鼻子似乎想打喷嚏的崔荣宰走过去。

“来了？”林在范感觉到他靠近，往旁边稍微挪了挪屁股，“你看看这一句，我想……”

他话没说完就啃了一嘴毛，水淋淋的小桃子可怜巴巴地扑他怀里，一副被欺负狠了的委屈样子。

他看向还站在门口不想进来的崔荣宰，后者接收到他的视线心虚地别开了脸。林在范心说自己就不该对一只水獭的说谎技术抱什么期待，虽然其实他也没什么好隐瞒。

朴珍荣一头撞上林在范的下巴后回过了神，被自己刚才下意识的举动闹了个大红脸。他平时特别鄙视那些只会缠着alpha撒娇的小omega们，他完全没想到自己也会干出这种简直在明晃晃求疼爱的事。

“吃醋了？”林在范贴着他的耳朵小声调笑。

朴珍荣恼羞成怒想推开对方，结果却被轻轻巧巧攥住了手。

alpha在他粉嘟嘟的嘴唇上嘬了一口，“听话，晚上回去补偿你。”

杵在门口的崔荣宰神色尴尬，他看看天又看看地，祈祷面前那两个哥哥能快点完事。整个练习室仿佛一间早餐铺，飘着草莓牛奶和巧克力混合在一起的香味。

啊，早饭好像没吃饱，好想吃煎蛋。

崔荣宰关于食物的感慨还没发表完，就被门口的不速之客打断了。

“呃，哥……”他不自觉地往旁边躲了躲，不知是在叫谁。房间里的另外三个人跟着朝这边看过来，金有谦赶紧关掉了伴奏的音乐。

林在范站起来，原本蹲在他身边的omega小心地拉住了他的衣角。

“没事的。”林在范安慰地拍拍他。

“朴珍荣？”门口的人似乎对在这里看到他也很意外。

“内……”他立起来听候发落，没想到林在范抢先一步挡在了他面前。

“哥有什么事跟我说就好。”

那人笑了一下，“知道是你的人，放心，不是来找他的。”

朴珍荣刚在心里松了口气，突然意识到对方有另一个目标。他带着恐惧的表情转头去看另一边的金有谦，毫不自知的omega还傻乎乎地站在那里发呆，大概是觉得有其他哥哥在场轮不到他什么事。刚分化的omega恐怕没有这个意识，朴珍荣暗暗祈祷经纪人提前给有谦打过预防针。

林在范跟朴珍荣想到了一起，先前有谦进来的时候他就在担心omega四溢的信息素会招来其他alpha。这个场面似曾相识，有谦不是第一个在他身边分化的omega，说难听点他早料到会有这么一天。

“有谦他前两天刚分化，还……”

“闭嘴，我没问你。”

三个alpha站在那里窃窃私语，突然被点名的金有谦惊讶地抬头，他看看一脸尴尬被打断的林在范，似乎还没反应过来焦点为什么会转移到自己身上。

陌生的alpha们互相交换了个眼神，“有谦吧？别害怕，哥哥们就是想和你认识认识。”其中一个说，“出来一下，我们聊聊？”

金有谦乖乖应了声。总觉得不是什么好事……他有点犹豫地又看了一眼林在范似乎想征求他的意见，可alpha的脸上没有表现出任何情绪，他只好慢腾腾地挪着脚步跟着那几个前辈出去。

“在范啊，我们稍微帮你管教管教。”omega经过他们身边的时候又有人开口，“气味太大影响别人就不好了。”

林在范的瞳孔收缩了一下，下一秒他感到朴珍荣从身后用力抓住了他的手。

虽然不想承认，可他们对这种场面都很熟悉。

朴珍荣刚分化的时候也有过不堪骚扰的经历，在两人下决心完全标记以前，为了心爱的omega跟不怀好意的哥哥们不知打了多少次架的林在范完全能料到金有谦此时被叫出去会发生什么事，他只是不确定自己有没有立场代表他们忙内站出来。

可事到如今他还有什么选择？

林在范在心里叹了口气。有谦比珍荣胆子还小，放着奶了吧唧的omega不管简直就是眼睁睁看着羊入虎口。

得，还是陪着去吧。

“哥，”没想到朴珍荣在后面轻轻拽了拽他的衣服，“要不我和你一起……”

“他们就是寻着信息素来找茬的。”林在范宠着他，自然不舍得他去冒险，“你和荣宰在这里等我。”

朴珍荣嘴上答应下来，可想想还是不放心偷偷跟着去了。他虽然明白自己去了也帮不上什么忙，可他实在怕林在范一个人会吃亏。他们以前经历过太多类似的事情，他知道alpha对上未标记的omega根本毫无下限可言。虽然那些人顾忌着他们的身份不会做太出格的事，但倚老卖老估计还是没法避免。

果然他还没靠近就感觉到林在范剧烈的情绪波动。他一边深呼吸一边小心地爬上天台的楼梯，他努力去回想一些温和美好的记忆试图让自己冷静下来，希望能以此影响自家alpha的情绪。

“吃着碗里看着锅里可不好。”一个声音说，“你要是喜欢这个小的，原先那个让出来也行——这么多年也差不多该玩腻……”

他没听到回答，取而代之的是什么东西砸在地上发出的一声闷响。朴珍荣吓了一跳，他知道林在范脾气急，可就算是对方先挑衅，再怎么说在公司里动手还是欠妥。

“等、等一下！不要这样……”属于omega的奶音着急地插进来，似乎是硬生生挡在了双方之间，结结巴巴地试图阻止他们，“不……不要打架……”

“哟这才几天啊，就已经知道护着了。”另一个声音说，“omega还是躲远点儿好，万一不小心哪儿碰坏了哥哥们会心疼的。”

后面几个人又说了什么朴珍荣没听清，只有接连不断的重物撞击声传进他的脑海。他觉得不能再拖下去，他在来的路上设想了会面临的各种可能性，但无论如何人不能受伤才是最重要的。

“都住手！我已经通知警卫了！”他用尽力气喊，厚重的铁门因为被推开时用力过猛撞在墙上，发出刺耳的噪音。他知道他只是装腔作势，经不起推敲，可所有人一瞬间似乎都被他的气势震住了。

各种不同但一样霸道的alpha信息素混杂在一起同时向他扑来，朴珍荣腿一软差点跪下去，可他咬着后槽牙硬是逼迫自己站在原地忍住没动。

双方都明白在这里被警卫抓个现行就等于要把事情捅到上面，伤敌一千自损八百，他只能赌对方比他们更不敢搏这个风险。

还好他预计得不错，他们目前仍然是公司手心里最赚钱的组合之一，那三人组显然没有他们那么有恃无恐。意识到自己处于劣势的alpha们吃了暗亏，忿忿地啐了一口离开了。

等到天台的铁门被哐啷摔上，朴珍荣才发现自己背后出了一层冷汗。林在范远远地看他一眼，似乎想开口问什么，但很快又被怀里哭成狗的omega吸引了注意力。

alpha信息素的威压对没有标记过的omega影响更甚，从刚才开始林在范就能感觉到身边人战战兢兢的颤抖。现在可好，没了外人的围观，omega干脆抱着他嚎啕大哭。

“吓坏了？”

林在范无奈地拍着金有谦的背帮哭到打嗝的omega顺气，眼神则飘向另一边的朴珍荣，做口型让他过来帮忙。

朴珍荣有点犹豫，凭心而论他很想过去看看林在范有没有受伤，可眼前的画面却让他不太好意思走近。

“珍荣？”

林在范见他没反应，干脆开口叫了他的名字。朴珍荣这下没法再躲，只好硬着头皮走了过去。

第一次碰上这种情况的金有谦还在alpha怀里抽抽嗒嗒地停不下来。毕竟年纪还小，朴珍荣也能理解他的不安，他伸出手从背后抱了抱哭唧唧的忙内算是安慰，可他也知道这些不过杯水车薪，真正有用的安慰还得靠alpha给予。

要怎么做，他难道还要继续留在这里看自家alpha和别人卿卿我我吗？

“在范哥……”

金有谦似乎并没有感觉到他的存在，又或者除了眼前的alpha，其他任何事都入不了他的眼。omega奶声奶气地叫了声之后就只是蹭着林在范的颈窝也不说话。

林在范愣了两秒才反应过来这个蹭得他脖子痒兮兮的举动是在撒娇，是希望得到alpha更多的安抚，他不由得看了眼朴珍荣。

像珍荣这样愿意主动介入alpha之间冲突的的确很少见，林在范知道他家的omega一向不是喜欢逃避的人，某些事情上更是固执得让人头疼，而很不巧林在范自己就属于这个范畴。

他叫朴珍荣过来的目的其实很简单，他信任珍荣，反过来也希望珍荣信任他。他不能扔下有谦不管，但也不想让珍荣觉得他们有事瞒着彼此。

同样身为omega，朴珍荣当然明白忙内刚才的动作是什么暗示。他在林在范看他以前就别开了头，专心数着天台护栏上彩色的马赛克瓷砖。

这差不多就是默许……或者说退让了。

林在范于是收回视线，伸出舌头舔了舔眼前透着薄红色的漂亮耳朵，湿热的舌尖轻巧地兜过薄而柔韧的耳骨，最后在圆润的耳垂上小小咬了一口。

这种安慰方法有记录以来从未失手。就像饿了自然知道吃饭一样，在解决omega的困难方面，alpha们很多时候用不着学习，天生就具备这项常识。

“呜……”

金有谦发出一个意味不明的鼻音，但明显放松了的身体证明他并不讨厌。

没有omega能抵挡来自alpha的触碰，再加上曾经有过的标记带来的强大抚慰效果，渐渐平静下来的金有谦红着脸又把脑袋往对方颈窝里埋了埋，一副舍不得撒手的模样。

“还想要……”他小声地呼哧呼哧喘着气，“舔耳朵也好舒服，可还是想要哥哥摸我……”

金有谦比林在范高一些，抬起头来的时候其实是在微微俯视alpha。原本干净利落的五官现在全都因为哭鼻子皱成一团，像一只可怜兮兮被主人抛弃的狗狗。

“在范哥摸摸我吧……呜呜……好想要哥哥……”

可外表看起来惹人心疼的大金毛一边磨蹭着主人一边说出来的话却一点都不可爱。

“谦米。”朴珍荣忍不住开口。

迄今为止所有那些直白的委婉的暗示他都尽可能假装看不到，所有人都在告诫他不能小心眼，他知道应当好好照顾忙内，也一直提醒自己有谦是弟弟，还小，不懂事，绝不能再发生上次的事，可是……

金有谦好像这会儿刚刚意识到第三个人的存在，回过神来有些不自然地喊了声珍荣哥。

“荣宰还在等我们，不如先回去吧？”他好声好气地建议。

朴珍荣不想在外面讨论这些事，金有谦却直觉认为他生气了，朴珍荣的表情显然不太好——估计没有人在看完别人当面勾引自己的恋人之后还能心平气和——金有谦知道这次又是自己闯祸才把大家拖进这烂摊子里来，最后还得两位哥哥出面帮他解围。

“珍荣哥，我……”

“别说了。”朴珍荣打断他，“那些alpha……不是你的错。”

他不想再呆在现场，几番折腾下来omega巧克力味的信息素又开始飙得到处都是。

“我去看看荣宰，你们早点下来。”他随口找个理由，顾不上管是不是蹩脚，就把两个人丢下跑了。

金有谦张大了嘴愣在那里，不知所措地扭头去看林在范。

林在范也有些意外，他以为珍荣至少会闹点脾气，可珍荣的反应简直像落荒而逃，明明他才是该理直气壮的那一个。

算了，之后再去赔礼道歉吧。alpha心里默默想，他相信珍荣会理解的，现在当务之急是怎么处理眼前这只大麻烦。

 

从天台到练习室要走挺长一段路，林在范本来想让金有谦先走，可被忙内湿漉漉的无辜眼神望着又觉得抛下他一个人是很罪恶的事。

分化也好几个礼拜了，omega却变得越来越粘人，这样下去啥时候才是个头啊。

林在范快得忧郁症了。

新鲜的标记正张牙舞爪地宣示着所有权，有谦现在闻起来绝对比珍荣还像他的omega，他俩现在一起回去不被怀疑在天台打了一炮才怪。

“哇哦！”

金有谦进门的时候崔荣宰不由自主地发出了一声感慨，诱惑十足的草莓味像长了触角一样爬进他的鼻子。他条件反射想问“在范哥呢？”，可话到嘴边强烈的求生欲又让他咽了回去。

他们忙内不管看起来还是闻起来都心满意足，完全一副吃饱后还在回味的餍足表情，让人不禁怀疑究竟谁才是alpha。

再掺和可不是明智之举……崔荣宰偷偷瞅了眼回来后就一个人窝在角落里散发低气压的朴珍荣，连拖带拽地赶紧拉走了罪魁祸首。

林在范在天台多磨了一会儿才走。和他猜的一样，等他下去的时候两个小的已经不在练习室了，只有朴珍荣坐在沙发上发呆，旁边还丢着自己之前写了一半的歌词。

“珍荣？”他过去捡起歌词本拍了拍灰放回原处，“回去吧。”

林在范没想到一会儿就轮到自己说这话，不过omega好像在跟他赌气一样还是没什么反应。

“走了。”他只好强行把朴珍荣拉起来。他知道朴珍荣心思细，习惯性想太多，有时候还会倔脾气不听劝地钻牛角尖。

事实上朴珍荣也不是在生气，与其说生气不如说更多是困惑。他从一开始就不明白自己对有谦该摆出怎样的态度才合乎情理，也一直都拒绝去认真思考这个问题。

PD也好，队友也好，似乎都对他和林在范抱持着极大期许，认为他们在照料忙内这件事上责无旁贷。他们不仅要表现出宽广的胸怀，还必须适当地保持风度，可这对于他和林在范而言毕竟还是有差别的。

林在范归根结底是占据了主动权的一方，对他的要求只不过是不要过度迷恋刚分化的omega带来的新鲜感，即使偶尔态度暧昧不明也无伤大雅。

alpha都是这样，更何况他是leader有这个义务，再说也没做什么出格的事。大家无关痛痒地说，似乎并不觉得朴珍荣有必要为了这种事吃醋。

朴珍荣知道事情远还没有发展到足够让大家觉得“这样不对”“好像不行”的地步，他也并非在怀疑他和林在范之间的感情，他只是不确定这份自信能维持多久。

那天的事情PD后来还是听说了，意料之中地又把他们三个找去谈话。

朴珍荣觉得心好累，任谁处在他这种境地都不会好过。他于是心一横干脆把自己当成石头，埋着头任凭对面滔滔不绝也丝毫不加理会。

被从办公室放出来他看到林在范在拐角等他，朴珍荣叹了口气，没拒绝alpha想跟他同行的意图。

“我今天一瞬间都有冲动告诉PD我们已经完全标记过了。”吃晚饭的时候朴珍荣吐槽，小心地避开远处正在打闹的王嘉尔和bambam，”免得他还一直妄想三人行。”

“PD应该知道。”林在范只是简单地说。

朴珍荣啊了一声，有些不相信的样子，“可他一直警告我们不许完全标记的。”

“你真标了他当然也没办法。”林在范不想再提PD当年指着鼻子骂他的模样，仿佛自家白菜被猪拱了似地暴跳如雷，“还是有听话的孩子的。”

朴珍荣眨巴着眼睛点头，知道他指的是段宜恩和王嘉尔那一对。

他虽然很意外林在范说PD知晓他们完全标记的事实，心里倒也没有太担心。如果说知道，那也应该是早知道了，过了这么久都没说什么，他觉得就可以解读为默许的态度。

人气组合的成员之间存在这种关系不是什么值得炫耀的事，他也完全能够理解PD担心曝光后影响人气的考量。

“可有谦的事到底该怎么办？”他又问，“难道我们要一直……”

“目前只能先这样了，之后可能会换抑制剂吧。”

也只是可能。

这些年林在范不在身边的时候，朴珍荣偶尔也用过几次那种白色的小药片应急。他知道抑制剂的耐受度实际远比制药公司宣传的低，并不是那么简单可以一劳永逸的办法。

“那和Jackson平分总可以吧？”朴珍荣犹豫半天还是决定出卖自己的亲故，“哥你不方便的话，我去……唔……”

用上平分这个词本身就很微妙，好像把人当成什么可以随便一分为二的物件。林在范猜到他危险的小心思，干脆利落地用自己的嘴堵住了后面的话。

“还有别人在呢！”朴珍荣瞪大眼睛推开他，仿佛他刚才干了什么惊世骇俗的事情，可林在范分明看到他连耳朵后面都泛起了粉红色。

他不在意别人的眼光，更何况在场的本来都是自己人。林在范瞥了眼王嘉尔和bambam，果然那两人根本没注意这边的情况。

“这事还是我来说。”

朴珍荣正心不在焉地搅着酱汤，思考该如何让经纪人和王嘉尔都接受自己的提案，听到这话恍了下神，林在范趁机把勺子伸到他碗里挖走了最后一块肉。

“再等等，现在不是时候。”

 

很多人都会发现无论计划如何面面俱到，理论仍然经常要比现实好得多。

bambam强迫症似地抽抽鼻头，还是一点味道也闻不到。

他和崔荣宰一直都站在beta这个性别的两端，并且无限趋向于性冷感——就像和一个先天失明的人形容世界，任你说得天花乱坠，他也没有任何概念——他生下来就没有闻见过信息素，所以连书上那些绘声绘色的描述也无从想像。

bambam毫不掩饰地叹了口气，摸出手机开始找王嘉尔的电话。他不喜欢掺合alpha与omega之间的战争，但他接受过类似的教育，知道该怎么做。

他估计王嘉尔没那么快睬他，于是老老实实地执行了step 2，从抽屉里翻出了一盒没拆封的神秘药片。以他有限的知识他大概知道这是什么，自从所有人都收到一份紧急状况应对手册之后，电视机柜下面就一直藏着这样一件秘密武器。

他以前也见过这玩意儿，不过通常是在厨房的垃圾桶里。他的两位omega哥哥有时整理房间会扔掉一大堆乱七八糟的过期物品，那个神秘的白色小盒子偶尔就会现身其中。

“谦米？”他嘟哝着一边拆开包装，一边走进他和金有谦共用的房间。金有谦之前跟他说想一个人呆着，他就跑去了客厅。

金有谦的样子在bambam看来就是教科书级别的标准发情，他虽然完全不受信息素的影响，可凭常识判断也觉得室友的状态不太正常。

bambam完全不担心自己的表情会被误解成对队友缺乏同情心，如果当事人现在还能注意到他，倒还真是个好兆头。

“我给杰森哥打过电话啦！”他故意欢快地说，“杰森哥说他一会儿就回来。”

好吧，稍微有点夸大，不过他相信善意的谎言能起到安慰的效果。

朴珍荣一进门金有谦的注意力就被吸引了过去，时不时地拿眼睛瞟他。bambam本来在客厅里心不在焉地陪着忙内玩游戏，看到朴珍荣回来松了口气立马把包袱丢给他。

“怎么了？”

朴珍荣没收到任何通知，一脸懵逼地坐下来拍了拍忙内的背。

标记过的omega总算比寡淡的beta好一点，残留的气息勉强能给予一些安慰。狗狗抛开游戏手柄，难受地蹭了蹭他，把脑袋埋进他怀里。

“通知Jackson了吗？”朴珍荣立马猜到答案，拿眼神威慑住想开溜的bambam，“药呢？”

bambam扁着嘴点点头，把拆开的药盒递过来。

朴珍荣在装模作样的小崽子屁股上踹了一脚，“别偷懒，再去给你杰森哥打个电话。”

他们忙内的激素水平仍然很不稳定，他们上次讨论的时候就得出了结论。

朴珍荣坚决反对原来由林在范一个人负责标记的计划，段宜恩一开始就处于摇摆不定的立场，是王嘉尔自己不愿趟这混水，但既然朴珍荣不惜把话摆到台面上讲，王嘉尔也不想和他因为这种事闹矛盾。

王嘉尔觉得林在范是故意借珍荣之口发表意见，他不相信朴珍荣说这话以前没和林在范通过气——或者这根本就是他们想出来的计策——本该作为主导的alpha却表现出暧昧的旁观态度就是明证。

然而alpha可悲的自尊心不允许王嘉尔为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事和omega争执，即使他知道对方也许是在利用他这个显而易见的弱点。

他们的秘密谈话并没有告知当事人，段宜恩对此表示过质疑，但两个alpha都以强硬态度否决了这个提议。私下里达成的协议并不光彩，段宜恩不想否认，但看到所有人都因此慢慢回复平静的生活，他就安慰自己这是最好的选择。

林在范回来的时候所有问题都已经得到了妥善解决，按计划他是最晚接到通知的那个，目的就是为了避免alpha之间某些不必要的纷争。

大家都作出习以为常的样子，金有谦看起来有点怕他，连带着对上朴珍荣也显得不那么自如。林在范知道这很正常，不消明天早上他们忙内就会把那些恼人的副作用抛到脑后，变回原来甜蜜黏人的小糖豆。

朴珍荣对现状很满意，至少他不用再每时每刻忍受和别人分享自己的alpha还刻意装出云淡风轻的表情。PD也许是在试探他的底线，看他能忍到什么时候，他早就已经后悔当初那么轻易让了步。

他可以为组合放弃很多东西，改换风格，从头开始，他心甘情愿又小心翼翼地维护着这个小团体，可这些都没法和林在范放在一起比较孰重孰轻，至少他做不到。

我的，朴珍荣想，谁都不许碰。

 

tbc


End file.
